


An eternal embrace

by Starfog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Amalgamates, Angst, F/F, Heavy suicide warning, I am so sorry for this, Neutral endings, True Lab, pain and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfog/pseuds/Starfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ending where you kill Mettaton<br/>Except Undyne doesn't lie on the couch, she doesn't accept Alphys 'disappearing', she goes to find her.<br/>And finds a lot more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An eternal embrace

**Author's Note:**

> SO.  
> This is a short one-shot in kind of a different writing style, the idea hit me this morning and wouldn't leave me, so I dictated the overall idea to my gf, and it kind of shaped itself like a story, vaguely, so I decided to upload it as it is. I was thinking about, Undyne probably wouldn't accept that Alphys was just gone, she would weed through every part of Alphys' lab to try and find her, and then she would most probably find Alphys' secrets. Don't tell me a locked door or two would stop her.

Alphys, heartbroken over Mettaton's death, feeling it's her fault _oh my god it's all her fault she put him in danger if it wasn't for her TERRIBLE idea, he'd still be here, oh god oh god oh god_ , doesn't trek to the abyss this time

She enters the true lab, and finds a bottle of chemicals, and a corner, with the amalgamates circling her

And Undyne pounds on her door, and nobody answers

So she pries the door open

And she searches the whole lab

And then she pries the bathroom door open because maybe Alphys is gone but Undyne is SURE AS HELL going to at least give her a proper funeral, even if absolutely everything else in life doesn't matter anymore

Except

It's not a bathroom

It's an elevator

And Undyne takes it down, of course she does, and it loses power, and she hits the true lab, and she exits

And she calls Alphys' name and everything goes eerily quiet, and she walks around to all the rooms, and she finds a foggy room and can't navigate, so she turns on the fans and meets Endogeny

And she doesn't have time for this! She needs to find Alphys she doesn't have TIME FOR THIS-

But, it reminds her too much of Greater Dog of the canine unit ...

And she calls it, and pets it, and reluctantly throws an energy spear for it to fetch, all while not really having her heart in it, and, after it is contended ...

She reaches into her bag and asks if it can it smell her on this dvd case? It's kind of a long time since she touched it but just, please, little dog(s), can you find her?

And endogeny scuttles along the walls, while whining, and Undyne follows, until she hears voices, weird, distorted voices, but indeed voices

_... but nobody came but nobody came but nobody came but ..._

_Don'tgiveup-sadcroak-dontpickonyou_

_why don't you join why don't you join why don't you join_

And there she is

Surrounded by more weird ... creatures? Beings? In a corner, still, and Undyne pushes the amalgamates aside without caring about Reaper bird's pecking her _(don't pick on her)_ and Lemon Bread snapping

And she lifts the still, cold body

And then she runs

She reads every single entry on the walls she can find, and Undyne is smart, she can see what's happening, and she pulls open a fridge and it turns into a new amalgamate and it's asking for snowy-

And it's asking for alphys-

And Undyne doesn't care about these melted things

She doesn’t care what they are, and how they came to be this way

Even though she knows

She doesn't care at all

She just wants Alphys back

So she pulls open the other fridges and she finds the sample with 'DX' on it and she sits down on the floor and injects every bit of it into her love

And Lemon bread is trying to tear Alphys away from her _(stay with me stay here with me don't leave stay here with me don't take her stay here stay)_

And Reaper bird is concerned and panicky and bullets skip from it and Undyne doesn't care, she doesn't care at all

And after way too long, Alphys opens her eyes

And she looks at Undyne, and she looks around, and she looks down at the syringe, and she speaks

"U-Undyne, what did you ..."

"I don't care"

"B-but, I-I'm going to ..."

"I'm sorry. I don't care. I just want you to stay here. I don't care, Alphys. I love you. I don't want you to die. I ... don't want to lose you too"

And she hugs her closer, and Alphys hugs her back, and Lemon Bread stops biting and Reaper Bird calms down and every amalgamate crowds around the two

And then, after a while, the amalgamate in the middle stands up

And gathers all the keys

And leaves, for Asgore's castle, with the rest of the amalgamates following behind

And it tells everyone the truth

In mumbled ways, in overlapping speech, it's hard to make out the words, but they manage

And everyone is disturbed and scared and confused, they're so sorry, goodness, they're so sorry this happened to you, we’re so sorry, Undyne, Alphys …

But the amalgamate looks up, and smiles, all the way, to both faces, and says, as with one voice

“I guess there are worse ways to be stuck”

And hugs itself a little closer.

 

 


End file.
